civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Work (Civ6)
A Great Work is an exceptional item in the world of Civilization VI. It may appear in either the form of an object of Art, created by one of the art-oriented Great People; or the form of a material Artifact, a remnant of the glorious past. Great Works are essential to players pursuing a Cultural Victory in the game. Mechanics The Great Work system has been expanded and tweaked considerably in relation to Civilization V: Brave New World; however, its main purpose remains the same. Great Works are the main source of in the game, and consequently the main path to a Cultural Victory. After they are created, both Great Works and Artifact items exist as physical items in the game. As such, they need a space to be stored in by their owning civilizations. If no such space exists, the item cannot be acquired by the civilization in question. Players looking to acquire Great Works or Artifacts must prepare space ahead of time, via storage and exhibition spots, to be able to house these items. A special interface button for these items is found in the upper left corner of the UI; it will open into a dialogue window for the player if pressed, showing both their available Great Works and the player's empty slots, allowing the player to manage them. Types of Great Works In comparison to Civilization V: Brave New World, Civilization VI brings greater variety to the various classes of Great Works, as well as one brand new class, the Relic. Here is how they are classified: Great Works of Art These are the true cultural staples of your civilization: exceptional creations of human genius in the most varied of forms. All of them are the work of Great People, more specifically the Great Writers, Great Artists, and Great Musicians. There are three main types of Great Works of Art, according to their type of Person: * Great Work of Writing, created by a Great Writer. These consist of collections of poetry, prose, and even political treatises. * Great Work of Music, created by a Great Musician. Musical pieces, written by ingenious composers and left for future generations to perform and admire. * Great Work of Art, created by a Great Artist. These, however, are subdivided into four separate categories: ** Portrait - a painting of a person ** Landscape - a painting of a natural scene ** Religious - a work of painting relating to religion ** Sculpture - a work of carved three-dimensional art All of these divisions are important for the purposes of activating Theme bonuses (see below). Even without Themes, all Great Works produce both and after being placed in their relevant Great Work slots. Artifacts Artifacts are remnants of the past that hold historical importance in some way, be it an ancient mask, a rusty sword of the Classical Era, or a flintlock pistol of the Industrial Era. Unlike Great Works of Art, Artifacts may only be accessed later in the game, after unlocking the and/or civics, and by performing archaeological expeditions all over the world at Antiquity Sites and Shipwrecks. In this, you will be competing against other civilizations, so take care to reach these locations first. Relics Civilization VI introduces a brand new type of Great Work: the religious Relic. This may be a piece of the True Cross, or the Tablet of the Prophet, or a similar item filled with sacred significance. In the world of Civilization VI, more pious than ever, these Relics are powerful tools of both Religious and Cultural dominance. Their sources are unique, and so are the places they may be stored into. Unlike Great Works of Art or Artifacts, they may be earned throughout the entire game. Also, unlike the Great Works or Artifacts, Relics produce and , but no . Creating Great Works The three main types of Great Works differ substantially in the methods that must be used to create and/or acquire them. Creating Great Works of Art As mentioned above, Great Works, as objects of Art, are created by certain types of Great People. In order to attract these People to your civilization, you'll need first to accumulate respective Great Person Points (for more information on how to do this, head to the Great People article). Once acquired, these exceptional humans have to get Activated. This, however, may only be done on a tile containing a building with free slots for the respective type of Art (such as an ). Most of the time this would be inside of a Theater Square district, since it holds the common buildings which have these slots. However, many Wonders also have Great Work slots; make sure to check their descriptions beforehand to be sure. Additionally, the in your Capital has 1 slot which can hold any type of Great Work, Artifact, or Relic. Excavating Artifacts Artifacts work very differently than Great Works of Art. The source of Artifacts are not Great People, but rather the history of the world itself! Artifacts are created by a hidden mechanic all the way until the Industrial Era, when the Natural History Civic is able to be completed. At this point, the locations are revealed where Antiquity Sites all over the world hold hidden historical treasures, waiting for Archaeologists to dig them up. Later, during the Atomic era, another source of Artifacts, Shipwrecks, are revealed via the Cultural Heritage civic, allowing further exploration of history. In order to access these sources, your civilization needs the special Civilian unit for the job, the Archaeologist. Archaeologists may only be trained inside of a city containing an Archaeological Museum with at least one free Artifact slot. Then, they must be moved to the target Antiquity Site or Shipwreck, at which point one must activate its special ability. A dialogue window will appear, informing you of the Era the Artifact belongs to. In most cases, you will also be prompted to select which civilization this Artifact would have been generated by. Pay attention to this, since this option is a way to achieve Theme bonuses in your Museums! Creating Relics The third type of Great Works are created mainly through one of the most interesting novelties of Civilization VI: Theological Combat. Every Apostle with the special Martyr Promotion will create a Relic if he dies during Theological Combat. In this way, his sacrifice is remembered by a material remnant, which may be displayed in your religious institutions to inspire the faithful and draw tourists to your civilization. As such, the game mimics in a wonderful way the real world, where sacred Relics are often remnants of religious martyrs, and attract crowds of pious pilgrims from around the world. Another way to gain a Relic is by visiting a Tribal Village. If you are lucky, the locals will have a Relic, passed from generation to generation, and they will deem you worthy to receive it! Just like Great Works and Artifacts, Relics must be placed in their relevant slots. The most common source of such slots are Temples; each of which has 1 Relic slot. Moving Great Works After being produced (or excavated), all Great Works appear directly into a relevant slot in one of your buildings. In principle, you are able to move them at will, but there are some rules for this: * Artifacts cannot be removed from a Museum before all of the Museum's slots are full. * Great Works cannot be moved out of a Museum in the first 10 turns after being produced. List of Great Works Great Works of Writing * Odyssey by * Iliad by * The Madhyama Vyayoga by * Pratima-nataka by * Chu Ci by * Metamorphoses by * Heroides by * The Art of War by * The Canterbury Tales by * Troilus and Criseyde by * Criseyde by * The Book of the City of Ladies by * The Treasure of the City of Ladies by * Drinking Alone by Moonlight by * In the Mountains on a Summer Day by * The Diary of Lady Murasaki by * The Tale of Genji by * Don Quixote by * Novelas Ejemplares by * Romeo and Juliet by * Hamlet by * Discourses on Livy by * The Prince by * The Blazing World by * Observations upon Experimental Philosophy by * Fair Goldilocks by * The Dolphin by * Pride and Prejudice by * Sense and Sensibility by * The Tell-Tale Heart by * The Raven by * Ulysses by * Dubliners by * Eugene Onegin by * Boris Godunov by * Faust by * The Sorrows of Young Werther by * Frankenstein by * The Last by * This Side of Paradise by * The Beautiful and the Damned by * War and Peace by * Anna Karenina by * A Bird Came Down the Walk by * Success is Counted Sweetest by * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by * The Home and the World by * The Gardener by * The War of the Worlds by * The Time Machine by * Rossum's Universal Robots (R.U.R) by * War with the Newts by Great Works of Music * Ode to Joy (Symphony #9) by * Symphony #3 (Eroica Symphony) Mvt. 1 by * "Little" Fugue in G minor by * Cello Suite No. 1 by * Rokudan no Shirabe by * Hachidan no Shirabe by * Four Seasons: Winter by * La Notte Concerto by * Eine kleine Nachtmusik by * Symphony 40 Mvt. 1 by * Hungarian Rhapsody No. 1 by * The Dance in the Village Inn by * 1812 Overture by * Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture by * Fosca - Mvt. 1 (Abertura) by * Alvorada by * Liang Xiao by * Kong Shan Niao Yu by * Nocturne in E Flat Major by * Grande Valse Brillante, Op. 18 by * Sobre las Olas by * Vals Carmen by * New World Symphony (no. 9) - Mvt. 4 by * Serenade No. 22-Mvt. 2 by * Lili'uokalani's Prayer by * Sanoe by * Prelude and Fugue Op 16 No. 3 by * Toccatina in A Minor by * Carol of the Bells by * Prelude for Choir by * Raga Kharnaj Jogiya by * Raga Bhairavi by Landscape Paintings * View of Toledo by El Greco * Spring Morning in the Han Palace by Qiu Ying * Fishermen in Reclusion Among the Lotus Stream by Qiu Ying * Red Cliff by Qiu Ying * Saminmunnyeondo by Jang Seung-eop * Rooster by Jang Seung-eop * Ssangma Inmuldo by Jang Seung-eop * The Great Wave off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai * Fuji Mountains in Clear Weather by Katsushika Hokusai * Lake Suwa in Shinano Province by Katsushika Hokusai * Water Lilies by Claude Monet * Impression, Sunrise by Claude Monet * Haystack at Giverny by Claude Monet * Avenue in the Park of Schloss Kammer by Gustav Klimt * The Sunflower by Gustav Klimt * Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh * The Night Cafe by Vincent Van Gogh * Cafe Terrace at Night by Vincent Van Gogh Portrait Paintings * Andries de Graeff by Rembrandt van Rijn * Agatha Bas by Rembrandt van Rijn * Equestrian Portrait of Charles V by Titian * Philip II of Spain by Sofonisba Anguissola * A Monk by Sofonisba Anguissola * Anna Maria Jenkins and Thomas Jenkins by Angelica Kauffman * Portrait of Johann Joachim Winckelmann by Angelica Kauffman * Sarah Harrop as a Muse by Angelica Kauffman * The Kiss by Gustav Klimt * Three Sisters Playing Chess by Sofonisba Anguissola * Three Girls by Amrita Sher-Gil * Bride's Toilet by Amrita Sher-Gil * Self Portrait by Amrita Sher-Gil * Lydia Leaning on Her Arms by Mary Cassatt * The Child's Bath by Mary Cassatt * The Cup of Tea by Mary Cassatt Religious Paintings * Annunciation by Andrei Rublev * Saviour in Glory by Andrei Rublev * Ascension by Andrei Rublev * Sistine Chapel Ceiling by Michelangelo * The Garden of Earthly Delights by Hieronymus Bosch * The Last Judgement by Hieronymus Bosch * The Haywain Triptych by Hieronymus Bosch * Abraham and Isaac by Rembrandt van Rijn * Adoration of the Magi by El Greco * The Assumption of the Virgin by El Greco * Assunta by Titian * Salome with the Head of John the Baptist by Titian Sculptures * David by Michelangelo * Pieta by Michelangelo * St. Mark by Donatello * Equestrian Statue of Gattamelata by Donatello * Judith Slaying Holofernes by Donatello * The Death of Cleopatra by Edmonia Lewis * Marriage of Hiawatha and Minnehaha by Edmonia Lewis * Pompeiian Girl by Edmonia Lewis * Portrait of Pierre Etienne Falconet by Marie-Anne Collot * Portrait of Catherine II by Marie-Anne Collot * Portrait of Marie Cathcart by Marie-Anne Collot * Mikhail Kutuzov by Boris Orlovsky * Alexander Column by Boris Orlovsky * Bust of Tsar Alexander by Boris Orlovsky Artifacts * Stone Tablet * Javelin * Mask * Mummy * Breastplate * Flintlock Pistol * Clock * Map * Necklace * Signet Ring * Silver Coin * Scroll Relics * Blood of the Martyr * Sandals of the Prophet * Stone of Scone * Ark of the Covenant * Shroud of Turin * Grass-cutting Sword * Robes of the Guru * Splinter of the True Cross * Philosopher's Stone Category:Game concepts (Civ6)